Stepping Up Takes Work
by stephfarrow94
Summary: When Nanao discovers the lack of yaoi she hasn't already gotten her hands on, she decides to step things up and create her own live porn with Shunsui's help. Her participants? Not too thrilled about it. Gin/Bya/Uki Gin X Byakuya X Ukitake, Gin X Bya, Shunsui X Ukitake Graphic lemon in third and fourth chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is dedicated to the wonderful Ai Chiyo! Without her pestering me to write what happened in one of my smutty dreams so that she could read it, you wouldn't be presented with the yaoi PWP fic I have worked the hardest and longest on to make absolutely **_**perfect!**_

**The thing with Ai is that whenever I'm talking to her, I let myself go and can actually feel like a normal person and is not held back by a past trauma, so she's the one and only person in my life who knows just how much of a pervert I am, so thanks a lot for helping me come out of my shell, even if it's only when I'm talking to you, Ai~ **

**Warnings: The the first chapter is relatively mellow, just implied situations. However, the second chapter contains EXTREMELY GRAPHIC THREESOME AND LOSS OF VIRGINITY. If you don't like this, please do not read.**

Nanao was pretty sure that she had already had her hands on every single thing that could possibly have to do with gay porn countless times already. It was time to step things up in her opinion, but just where was she going to find some willing participants…?

The black-haired woman sighed as she thought over her plight. There wasn't just the problem of _finding _people to enact her fantasies for her, but the dilemma of finding people _sexy _enough to pull it off.

As Nanao sat at her desk, thinking about how to overcome this particular road-block, she heard voices passing her office. She looked up, finding Shunsui and the Thirteenth Division Captain walking by, talking happily.

Ukitake was… _perfect, _in Nanao's opinion. His long, straight white hair framed his beauty and his personality made him a wonderful partaker for what Nanao wanted. He was far too kind for his own good; he could be easily pressured if the right points were pushed and he _hated _saying no to people. Especially to his precious _Shunsui_, and everyone knew that man was a whore.

If there was someone who would be willing to help push Ukitake into playing out someone's sexual fantasies, Shunsui would be the first to do it – whether he was asked to or not.

A smirk crossed Nanao's face as she watched the two friends continue into Shunsui's office to do whatever it was that they did when they were alone.

Now that she had at least _one _member for her plot, all that was left was to find a few more 'volunteers'.

**-XX-**

There were so many eligible men in Soul Society, but Nanao wanted only the best. In fact, including Ukitake – who had yet to find out about his 'job' – there were only three that Nanao would settle for. She was on her way now to one of the divisions, ready to try and coerce the Sixth Division Captain into helping make her fantasies become reality.

Nanao knew that Byakuya was going to be a hard one to force because – well, let's face it; Byakuya was a bit of an ass who had a ten foot pole stuck up there. No matter the consequences, Nanao was going to persevere because what was a life without guys fucking each other? Rhetorical question and all, but the answer was _none!_

"What are you doing here?" Renji asked as he narrowly avoided a daydreaming Nanao that was about to walk into him.

"Hmm?" Nanao snapped out of her fictions at the Abarai's voice. "Oh. Just here to see Kuchiki-taicho about something."

"He's in the office." Renji pointed to a door a bit further down from where they were standing. "Probably should leave him alone; he's in a worse mood than usual for some reason."

Nanao smirked; oh, how this was going to be _fun. _"It's fine, Abarai-fukutaicho. I'm here on demand orders from Kyōraku-taicho, so it's best I get this over with." _Oh, yes… Blame that man-whore of a captain if word gets out. No one will question it because it's 'Shunsui's' orders._

"I see."

Nanao smiled and bowed politely to the red-head before she continued on her way to Byakuya's office. She knocked politely, entering only when Byakuya called her in.

"Can I help you?" Byakuya looked indifferent to her – as cold as always – but there was something _off _in his voice. He sounded… lonely…? Could that be right? Kuchiki _Byakuya, _feeling _lonely…? _The man with a ten foot pole up his ass and considered himself better than _everyone?_ Did he ever look at himself and take into account that his personality may be the reason for his loneliness? Probably not. Egocentric asshole.

"Are you feeling okay, Kuchiki-taicho?" Nanao asked in concern. She may have been focused on getting solely what she wanted, but if something was wrong with Byakuya, she wasn't going to be _that _cruel and bully him into participating like she had originally planned to do lest he decline – no; if her begs and pleads were still not enough to make him say yes, she would accept the fact and move on to someone else.

Byakuya nodded. "I am fine. Why do you ask?"

Nanao sighed. "You seem kind of… lonely, to be honest."

Byakuya's cold gaze observed the woman standing before him in curiosity. Why was it that _Renji _– someone who shared the same _office _as him – was never able to pick up on this fact, whereas _Nanao – _a woman he had barely spoken to – knew straight off the bat?

"Whether I am lonely or not is not your business," Byakuya all but snarled. "If you have only come here to interrogate me about my personal life, _leave."_

_Fuck Shunsui and his man-whoreishness, _Nanao thought as she took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"You're really lonely, Kuchiki-taicho, but I know just how to fix that," Nanao said quickly, knowing that Byakuya was one man you didn't piss off.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow as his reiatsu lashed out unconsciously. It was stormy, just like his emotions were. "…What are you talking about…?"

"I've heard about Hisana," Nanao continued on, taking the raging reiatsu as a good sign – because honestly, she could have been cut up by fucking _cherry blossom petals _by now if Byakuya had released Senbonzakura. "It must be hard on you, having lost her like that. But that's why I am here. See, I'm going to be honest with you, Kuchiki-taicho…"

Byakuya nibbled at his lips. It was an unspoken rule for people to avoid talking about Hisana, but he had to admit that this woman was gutsy. But maybe… Nanao would be able to help him out. Too long had he been mourning his late wife, and too long had he denied himself the physical pleasure that his body so craved. Hisana had been the only one for him, but maybe… It was time to move on.

"…" Nanao sighed before she continued. "I'm actually appalled by the lack of gay porn that I haven't already come into contact with. There used to be an abundance, but now it's like… I've already read it, you know? So I've decided that to make up for this, I'm going to make my own live-action gay porn, and… I want you to be in it."

Byakuya's eyes widened at these words. Nanao… wants _him _to be _gay…_ W-wait… Byakuya and _gay _in the same sentence…? The man's mouth opened and closed like a fish trying to breathe, but nothing was coming out.

"I was going to intimidate you and force you to do it," Nanao started to explain, "but after seeing you look so lonely, I thought I would rather beg and plead you than coerce you."

Byakuya was still trying to come to terms with what was being said. However, despite the things he had seen and done in his long lifetime, nothing was as horrible as this.

Nanao raised an eyebrow and watched as the raven-haired man fell backwards off his chair, his white scarf the last thing she saw before he disappeared behind his desk.

"Oh, dear…" Nanao walked to the desk, peeking over it and finding Byakuya passed out on the ground, a look of terror on his face. "It seems my request was far too shocking for him…"

**-XX-**

The Third division's Captain's office. Just the place Nanao wanted to be.

Nanao didn't bother with formalities this time and just barged her way into the office. What she saw was surprising. Ichimaru Gin and his lieutenant Kira Izuru were both seated on the couch, staring intently at what appeared to be a TV. On the screen was gay porn – but not just any gay porn; it was gay porn that Nanao had already watched and deemed unworthy to be seen again.

"What the hell are you doing watching this shit?!" Nanao shouted as she pulled out her book and whacked the silver-haired man on the back of the head. "This is poor-quality porn! And another thing! Why have you got _Kira-fukutaicho _here watching it with you?! You evil son-of-a-bitch! Corrupting this poor child's mind with the worst porn you can find! He deserves high-quality porn he can actually get off to!"

Gin and Izuru stared at each other in confusion. Just what the _hell _was going on? They yelped as Nanao hit them again with her heavy book. Hey; that thing was more deadly than anyone except Shunsui gave it credit for – but Shunsui was used to his daily slap across the head with it. Hell, sometimes he even got hit two dozen times in one day!

"Is this all you two do?!" Nanao continued on in a rage as she switched the TV off. "Watching porn?! You're as bad as Kyōraku-taicho – and that's saying something! Ichimaru-taicho, I can't believe you would watch this shit! Kira-fukutaicho, leave this room and never come back!"

Izuru didn't need to be told twice – he was gone before anyone could blink. This left just Nanao and Gin, the latter now being beaten by the woman's book as said woman yelled and screamed about acceptable porn and unacceptable porn and that she would have thought the Third Division Captain would have had better taste.

"It was Aizen-taicho's!" Gin cried as he ducked underneath his arms. It wasn't every day the self-proclaimed snake cowered in fear at _anything, _much less a woman bearing a book. He really needed to re-evaluate where he was going with his life… "I swear! He gave it ta me!"

"None of that matters now!" Nanao snapped as she grabbed a fistful of silver hair along with his precious ear and begun to drag the man towards the exit. Despite the rage that had been present, a large grin was now unnerving the third squad captain. "I don't even have to _ask _you!"

Gin swallowed a lump in his throat. This woman was up to something evil – even by _his _standards.

**-XX-**

Gin blinked, for once opening his eyes as he was thrown unceremoniously on the floor of Nanao's office. He looked up, confused to find Byakuya sitting on the couch, reading calmly. The door slammed closed, leaving the Kuchiki and Ichimaru alone.

"What're ya readin'?" Gin asked as he got to his feet, confused more than he could ever remember being in his _life. _"And why are ya _here?"_

"Nanao gave it to me to study," Byakuya replied as he carefully turned the page of a manga that Gin couldn't see the cover of. "She said it will help me because I've never done this before."

"Huh?" Gin tilted his head in confusion. "What are ya on about?"

"I assume Ise-fukutaicho has chosen you as well." Byakuya's eyes didn't leave the page he was on.

Gin laughed in uneasiness as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Ya makin' it sound as if Ise-fukutaicho is plannin' an orgy or somethin'."

"She is." Byakuya remained as passive as ever as he spoke those words. "She didn't tell you?"

The colour drained from Gin's already pale face as he took everything in. An orgy… A _gay _orgy… With _Byakuya… _And _God knows who else!_

Byakuya raised his eyes to look at Gin as a loud thump sounded. He returned back to the picture he was looking at once he realised that the bang was just Gin collapsing to the ground in a dead faint.

"That was my reaction, too." Byakuya spoke as if nothing in the world was wrong before he ignored the man who was passed out just before him.

**-XX-**

Nanao's grin could not have been any larger as she pushed open the door to her Captain's office and found Shunsui and Ukitake sitting at the desk together. She rubbed her hands together, her happy grin now resembling the grin of what could be considered belonging to a devil.

"This is perfect!" Nanao kicked the door shut behind her as she approached the Eighth and Thirteenth squad captains. "Kyōraku-taicho, you remember how I was complaining to you about the lack of porn?"

Shunsui chuckled as he nodded. "My dear Nanao-chan, how could I not?"

"Well…!" Nanao bounded up to the brunet and whispered something into his ear. Jūshirō watched in curiosity as a scheming smirk curled onto the super-deviant's face. When Nanao pulled back, she shot a glance at Ukitake. "So you'll help me?"

"Anything for my dear Nanao-chan." Shunsui said up and grabbed his best friend's hand. Jūshirō was rather confused as he was pulled along behind the elder. "Come, Juu-chan; you're going to go make yaoi for Nanao-chan."

"W-what?" Ukitake felt his heart drop at these words. "Make… yaoi…?"

"You _do _know what yaoi is, right?" Nanao asked as she followed behind the two Captains.

"I-I… I believe I've heard of it…" Jūshirō's eyes were wide with panic. When they stopped at Nanao's office seconds later, he was horrified to hear two familiar _male _voices coming from inside. Oh, dear god… Had Nanao already started the gay sex session without him…? "Shun, no! Don't do this to me! Shun!"

Shunsui laughed as he pushed the door open and then shoved the white-haired man inside. He closed the door and held it in place, laughing even harder as Ukitake yelled and screamed and pounded on the door for him to let him out.

"Relax, Juu!" Shunsui called as he winked at Nanao. "Just lie down and let it all happen! You make a great uke! Make good yaoi for Nanao-chan!"

Jūshirō knew it was no good; neither Eighth Division Squad Member was going to let him out. He turned to see just who he was supposed to be messing around with. That was when he felt as if he could _die._

Kuchiki Byakuya; someone whom was capable of overpowering him in physical strength any day. There was no doubt about it that if this were to happen, Byakuya would be topping him.

And Ichimaru Gin... Ukitake had never really felt comfortable around the young Shinigami despite having always acted in a polite and respectful manner towards him.

_Please, _Ukitake thought as he curled up in the foetal position and rocked back and forth. He soon placed his thumb in his mouth, his eyes wide. _Please, if there _is _a higher power out there, then please… Tuberculosis, I know you've always attacked me at the wrong places and at the wrong times, but now, there is no better time or place than right now. Kill me, Tuberculosis!_

But, as Ukitake knew, his Tuberculosis only enjoyed attacking him when he was having the time of his life. There was no way he could get out of this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This chapter originally did contain the completed lemon. However, after just having been discussing it with Ai Chiyo, she revealed she had misread the summary and thought that there was a Gin X Bya lemon in it. Because of this, I had to go and add two new lemon scenes to it, a Gin X Bya lemon and a Shun X Uki lemon. Ai gets writer's credit for the ending of the lemon because without her having misread the summary, I would never have wound up with it.**

**Anyway, the reason this chapter has no lemon is because now that there are new scenes, it's about 6000 words long and I feel it would be best to cut the events leading to the lemon into one chapter and have two chapters for the lemon so that they aren't too long. I'll post the original lemon that has already been gone over quite a few times up and then I'll post the rest of the lemon up once I've checked it.**

After a stern lecture from Nanao about the importance of this… _activity, _if it could even be called that, the three men had been too scared of her to act out. If they did, they would have another encounter with her book and a glasses-free Nanao – and that was something everyone in the Soul Society was terrified of.

Ukitake, Byakuya and Gin sat on the couch, staring at each other. It had been made clear that they had an hour to decide what was going to happen before Nanao wanted them in Shunsui's office. Why Shunsui's office? Because no other place in Soul Society – ne, the whole _world _– had been home to more sexual activity than Kyōraku-taicho's office.

"So…" Gin played with his haori, not sure what to say. He was sure that his speechlessness had something to do with the fact that he had never been bullied into starring in a gay porno before. "…Ya'll like muffins?"

Byakuya and Ukitake shared a look that suggested they were both wondering what Gin had been smoking before he was dragged here. Ukitake, however, was happy to reply.

"I like candy." Ukitake smiled. Byakuya face-palmed.

"What kind of candy, Ukitake-taicho?" Gin seemed genuinely interested. "Oh, which reminds me; Hitsugaya-taicho has been askin' around if ya're a pedo or not. Must be because of all the candy ya give him. Ya spoil him rotten."

Ukitake's face paled before tears welled up in his eyes. "He… He thinks I'm a _pedo…?!"_

Byakuya had never wanted to die more than he did right now. What in the seven hells had he done to deserve being here right now?

"Stop. Ukitake, you're not a pedo and I'm sure Hitsugaya is just anxious because he's young. Ichimaru – stick with the program. We're here to talk about what is going to be happening to us shortly – not about pedos, candy and muffins. Continue this conversation in your own time – oh, please, Ukitake – stop _crying!"_

Byakuya was ready to go on a rampage with Senbonzakura – and he would've, had Nanao not had the foresight to hide his Zanpakutō somewhere he could not find it until the Ise returned it to him.

"He thinks I'm a pedo…!" Ukitake cried hysterically. "I can't help it if I love adorable little Hitsugaya-taicho! We Shiro-chans have to stick together!"

Byakuya awkwardly put a hand on Ukitake's head, having no idea as to what he was supposed to do. He shot Gin a nasty look that translated roughly to, 'this is your fault so fix it!'

Gin opened his mouth, ready to reply back before the murderous reiatsu in the room almost suffocated him.

"Alright, alright!" Gin huffed as he turned Ukitake to face him. "Ukitake-taicho, I apologise; Hitsugaya-taicho does not think bad things about ya. He, uh… Just wanted to make sure ya candy didn' _come _from any pedos, so that he wouldn't get drugged or anythin'… Cause ya know pedos and their candy… Can't be trusted…! And ya always have an abundance of it… Gotta come from somewhere, right…?"

Ukitake stopped crying at these words and smiled brightly. Gin slapped himself mentally. How could _anyone _have possibly bought what he just _said…?_

Byakuya's fingers clenched and unclenched. _Just let me kill them… Just them… And it will all be over… Ukitake first…_

Who would have guessed that Ukitake could be so annoyingly oversensitive…? How had Kyōraku put up with this for the better half of two millenniums…?

**-XX-**

By the time all three men were seated in the back of Shunsui's office where there was a small living area for when the man didn't want to go home – or wanted to fuck someone without waiting to go home – their dread had risen higher than ever.

"I'm so glad you've made it." Nanao's smile was a pleased one, but there was a look in her eye that had told the men if they had not have shown up, they would have regretted it. "I've got everything ready. Have you decided amongst yourselves, yet?"

"No." Byakuya's eyes narrowed at his two fellow captains. "_They _were too busy discussing muffins and candy for the remainder of the hour you had given us… And then there was the _crying…"_

Nanao laughed. "Ichimaru-taicho was _crying?"_

"Hey!" Gin snapped as he pointed at the white-haired man who seemed to be hiding behind them. "It was _him_!"

"Goodness…" Shunsui shook his head as he walked out of what Byakuya knew was a bathroom. "You said something about Hitsugaya-taicho that he took the wrong way, didn't you?"

"How did ya know?" Gin asked.

"Ju-chan here is very sensitive when it comes to him." Shunsui put a hand on Jūshirō's shoulder. "It's okay, dear friend. Shun is here now."

_Ju-chan _only gave Shunsui a look that screamed, _if you love why, why did you push me into this?_

Byakuya rolled his eyes at the two friends before he turned to Nanao. "Let's just get this over with…"

"Seeing as you weren't doing as strongly suggested…" Nanao sent a threatening look to both Gin and Ukitake, "…I'll be picking roles for each of you."

Byakuya's stomach dropped. He didn't know much about gay porn – only what he had read in that manga that Nanao had given him. _Please don't be the receiver; please don't be the receiver; please don't be the receiver…_

"You two!" Nanao pointed her fingers at both Gin and Byakuya before she gestured to the white-haired Shinigami. "You're both topping him!"

Byakuya let out a breath he didn't know that he had been holding. "Oh, thank God!"

"You!" Nanao pointed at Byakuya. "You're Gin's bitch!"

Byakuya's mouth dropped at these words. His eyes widened in horror. Then that means...


	3. Chapter 3

**Last minute discussions, we decided to change the ending of this chapter to make the next lemon flow better.**

By the time the three men were ready to (un)willingly cooperate and begin their beautiful making-Nanao's-fantasies-become-reality performance, Shunsui had just finished fixing the camera. He placed it up in one of the corners of the room, hanging from the roof so that it had a better vantage point. Nanao grabbed the two chairs for Shunsui and herself, sitting at the back of the office as they got ready for a good show.

Jūshirō, who had previously been refusing to lay down on the futon that had been brought in for this occasion, was now on his back with his arm over his eyes, his skinny body looking smaller than it was against the large mattress. Byakuya and Gin were above him, reaching out to touch his pale skin.

Gin, someone who had always considered himself bi-sexual, was surprised that he was just now noticing the stunningly addicting looks of both of his bed-partners. Ukitake had that frail and exquisite sense about him, which only enticed him more, while Byakuya was one of the most beautiful men he had ever laid eyes on in both worlds. Everything about both of them were perfect to Gin.

"Come here…" Gin whispered as he gently moved the elder's arm away and then lifted Ukitake's head so that their lips could meet. He could feel the white-haired captain trying to pull away in uncertainty, so he was sure to be careful with him, not wanting to frighten the feeble captain.

Byakuya watched as Gin ran a warm hand down the length of Jūshirō's body, stopping just before the elder's obi. He could feel his pants becoming tighter than they were at the start of this activity as a pale hand slipped past the material in order to touch Ukitake's skin.

The Kuchiki knelt down and decided to join Gin, sensing that the fragile captain wasn't enjoying this as much as he should be.

"Are you afraid, Ukitake…?" Byakuya's hot breath made Jūshirō shudder as it hit the other's ear. The raven-haired Shinigami wasn't surprised when Ukitake whispered a timid, 'Yes'. "Don't be. Have you done it before?"

"No…" Ukitake's eyes were full of fear as he fixed them on Byakuya's.

It made sense to both Byakuya and Gin. On top of being a captain, Ukitake was extremely sick and spent a lot of his time in his bed or at the hospital, leaving him little time to have a romantic life on top of his personal life. Besides – who would want to be intimate with someone who would wake up choking on their own blood as a daily occurrence?

Gin reached up and carefully turned Jūshirō's head so that they were facing. "Then we'll be very careful with ya, Ukitake-taicho."

The thirteenth captain moaned softly as Byakuya's mouth latched onto his earlobe. He had never felt such a feeling before. When Gin begun to lick at his jaw and neck, small pants made themselves known as he felt his member begin to stir.

Well, this wasn't so bad, Jūshirō thought as he felt himself relaxing a little. At least he still got to keep his clothes on.

It wasn't every day Ukitake was aroused. When he was still in the academy and growing up, he would harden often due to the things he watched Shunsui do to the females he had brought into their dorm room, but that was many centuries ago. These days, they really only occurred if he ever felt really lonely and in need of physical contact.

"Do ya like this…?" Gin whispered as he sucked particularly hard on a spot that had Ukitake whimpering deliciously.

"Y-yes…!" Jūshirō was breathless.

Byakuya was still sucking on Ukitake's earlobe before he moved down and started to remove his own captain's haori. Ukitake watched with lust-lidded eyes as the Sixth Division's Captain removed the clothing from his torso, exposing his bare body to the four others in the room with him.

Once the Kuchiki was completely nude, he knelt beside Jūshirō's head on the pillow and ran a hand through the silky white locks of hair in what the others could only guess was supposed to be a comforting action.

"I want you to suck me," Byakuya said in an emotionless voice, as if he was discussing a boring topic and not having just asked for another man to give him a blowjob.

Ukitake blushed scarlet at these words. If he were to be honest, the only person he had ever come close to being intimate with was Shunsui, and that only ever involved the ill Shinigami giving his best friend a blowjob or two whenever the Kyōraku was complaining about being sexually frustrated. Byakuya _wasn't _Shunsui.

But still… sucking Shunsui wasn't so bad… Perhaps he could at least try it with Byakuya and see what happens?

"I…" Ukitake had never found it so hard to speak before. His blush darkened as he cleared his throat and turned his head so that he was looking at Shunsui. "…I can't take it so deep…"

Byakuya made a noise in the back of his throat as he resumed petting the elder's head. "I expected it. Just take what you can."

Ukitake felt as if he were to die of embarrassment. He stayed still until soft hands moved his head back to face Byakuya's hard member. He glanced up at the raven-haired male, soothed to find a gentle expression on the usually stoic face.

With newly-found confidence, Jūshirō reached out and took the length in his hands. He looked at what he was dealing with, taking in every detail. While the younger Shinigami wasn't as well-endowed as Shunsui, the Kuchiki would still have been around at least seven-and-a-half inches long and looked as if he could have satisfied a woman without even trying.

Byakuya let out a barely audible moan as Jūshirō's hand moved slowly across his length. He watched carefully as Gin moved off of the white-haired man and allowed their elder to roll onto his stomach. Ukitake was hesitant at first – Byakuya knew this by the way the man kept flinching away as if he was going to get slapped – but he soon wrapped his mouth around the tip of the Kuchiki's member.

Gin couldn't help but find the scene before him more arousing than any porn he had ever watched. The way Ukitake bobbed his head up and down Kuchiki's length little by little; the way Kuchiki wrapped his hand in Ukitake's hair and moaned; even the sounds behind him that told them without having to look that Shunsui was jerking off to this made everything more surreal.

While Jūshirō hadn't been able to get much of Byakuya into his mouth without choking, Byakuya was patient with him.

"That's good…" Byakuya whispered huskily as Ukitake raised an uncertain hand to fondle his friend's balls. "That's very good… Just relax your throat, Ukitake… Just relax it…"

Ukitake was trying his hardest to relax his throat as best as he could, but it was easier said than done. He moaned when hands grabbed him from behind and slipped their way underneath his clothes to rub at his nipples.

Byakuya gasped as Jūshirō's moan vibrated against his throbbing penis. He couldn't help but buck into the white-haired man's mouth, burying Jūshirō's nose in his pubic hair. He pulled out halfway when he heard Ukitake cough against him, running an apologetic hand down the elder's face.

"Take it easy with him, Kuchiki-taicho." Gin smirked as he slipped Jūshirō's kosode and shitagi down his shoulders. He kissed along the exposed skin, carefully rubbing himself against the taller man's clothed rear. "We're here ta pleasure him; not ta kill him."

Byakuya murmured a soft apology as he continued encouraging Jūshirō. He felt that the elder was far too experienced for a virgin, but then again, those rumours about Ukitake and Kyōraku were probably true going by how the brunet could sit across the room and jerk off without once removing his eyes from the white-haired man's fragile body.

"Speed up a bit," Byakuya grunted as he moved to grip Ukitake's shoulder. "I'm going to cum soon."

Jūshirō felt a bit of panic swell in his chest at these words, but he did as his friend had asked him. He knew from experience with Shunsui that nine-times-out-of-ten, trying to swallow cum lead him to an attack due to being unable to swallow properly, but perhaps it would be different this time.

"Yes…" Byakuya moaned as he threw his head back and started to thrust carefully into the Captain's mouth. He knew not to fuck Ukitake's face too hard lest he harm the other's delicate passage, but it was hard to hold back with such a skilled tongue driving him crazy. "Yes… Oh… O-oh… I'm… I'm coming…!"

Jūshirō braced himself for the onslaught of semen. He was pleasantly surprised to find that he didn't have much difficulty in swallowing this time.

"Beautiful…" Gin murmured as he turned Jūshirō to face him. He leaned down and licked the spilt cum from the other's face. "So perfect…"

Jūshirō moaned as his own aching member made itself known. He reached down into his lap, grabbing at himself through his pants. Byakuya and Gin watched for a few seconds as Ukitake thrust against his own hand before Gin took control of things.

"Pull yerself out of yer hakama, Ukitake-taicho," the silver-haired man whispered into his elder's ear. Things were quiet as Ukitake did what he was told. "Now… I want ya to touch yerself. Masturbate for us, taicho."

Ukitake moaned at these words. He had masturbated several times over his many years, but never before had the thought of touching himself seemed as appealing as it did right now. He wrapped his hand around his penis, crying out loudly as he bucked into his own hand. He was oversensitive due to his lack of sexual activity.

"Come here, Kuchiki-taicho," Gin called as his half-lidded eyes watched the delicious act of masturbation before him. He grabbed the raven-haired man and pulled him into a bruising kiss before he reached down and pumped the Sixth Division Captain in time with the strokes of Jūshirō's hand. "Imagine yerself buried deep within him, Kuchiki-taicho. Yer makin' him call out like he is now. Yer the one who has taken his virginity."

Byakuya moaned at these words. He had never thought he would find such words as pleasing as these ones were, and before he could register what he was doing, Ukitake was no longer the only one bucking into a hand (Shunsui didn't count as he wasn't participating in this).

"Is it good, Ukitake-taicho?" Gin whispered as he reached out to pinch the elder's nipples.

Ukitake nodded, too enthused by his pleasure to be able to truly focus on anything but said feelings. He groaned in frustration as his pumping hand was grabbed and pulled from his length.

"That's enough of that," Gin whispered as he pulled Ukitake's fingers to his lips. He slipped them past his lips, sucking on them in a very sensual manner. His tongue traced the tips of the digits, causing a loud cry to emit from Jūshirō. With his other hand, he gently tucked Jūshirō's hard length back inside of his hakama.

"Please…!" Jūshirō cried out as he threw his head backwards. The sexual pleasure was overwhelming for him. "Please…! I can't take this any longer!"

"Do ya wanna cum… Ukitake-taicho…?" A large smirk was plastered on Gin's face as he slipped the fingers out of his mouth.

"Oh, yes!" Ukitake struggled as Gin pulled him to his feet and into an embrace. "Please! I-I… It hurts…!"

"I'll make it better for ya…" Gin whispered as he rubbed their groins together. Ukitake's cries and whimpers turned into yells and thrashes as the pleasure became unbearable for the virginal Shinigami.

With a scream, Ukitake released. He dropped to his knees, never having felt so exhausted before. He felt dirty from his now-sodden pants and grimaced as he shifted in discomfort.

"Let me remove those for ya."

Ukitake looked up with half-lidded eyes, watching as Gin sat down before him. He couldn't move, despite how much his uneasiness was coming back, and was powerless to stop the Ichimaru from taking his lower garments off of him. What had happened before wasn't so bad, but… he wasn't sure if he was ready for this or not, and his shame about his body sure wasn't helping.

"So soft already?" Gin tutted as he held Jūshirō's flaccid penis in one hand. He squeezed gently before he turned to Byakuya. "I think it's time ya returned the favour to him, Kuchiki-kun. After all; he needs a bit of a clean-up."

Byakuya frowned. He took a step backwards. Receiving a blowjob from a guy wasn't bad at all – but there was no way in hell _he _was going to be the one giving them out.

"Come on, Kuchiki-taicho," Gin called as he grabbed Byakuya's hand. "Look at him – he's exhausted already. This is his first sexual encounter and ya've gotten a blowjob from him but won't give him one back!"

"You give him a blowjob if you're so hung up about morals," Byakuya snarled. "I won't do it."

Gin grinned as he let go of the raven's hand and instead grabbed the hard penis before him. Byakuya cried out in pleasure as a hand moved along his member swiftly.

"Will ya do it now…?"

Byakuya closed his eyes and nodded. Anything for more pleasure.

The Kuchiki lowered himself towards Jūshirō's aching member, licking sweat-stained skin as he cleaned his elder. He could feel the other's aching member pressing against his cheek as he massaged Ukitake's balls with his tongue.

"Prepare yerself, Ukitake-taicho," Gin whispered into the white-haired man's ear. "That's what I was suckin' on ya fingers for."

Ukitake stared at Gin with confusion mixed with lust in his eyes. Gin understood immediately that the elder didn't understand what to do.

Gin smirked as he grabbed Ukitake's hand and lowered it to Jūshirō's entrance. Ukitake grunted and tried to pull away at this, but he was too exhausted to do much at all.

"Trust me," Gin whispered as he rubbed Ukitake's forefinger against its owner's entrance. "Ya will love it."

Ukitake moaned, whether it was in uneasiness, discomfort, pain or protest, Gin wasn't sure. He forced the finger in further until it was buried knuckle-deep.

"Move it in and out," Gin explained as he started pulling at Ukitake's hand to make this happen. "And then when ya feel ready, add another finger and scissor it around. And then a third."

Ukitake shook his head weakly. This was too much out of his comfort zone. He didn't mind stroking himself on the rare occasion, but he had always felt uncomfortable about this type of thing. "I-I…"

But then his fingers hit something inside of him that made Ukitake cry out. Byakuya and Gin shared a look.

Gin was careful to keep Ukitake's fingers hitting that same spot inside of him and soon added the next two fingers. The white-haired Shinigami had never felt so good in his entire _life._

"I think yer ready now," Gin said as he pulled Ukitake's hand out of his own ass. "Get in him, Kuchiki-taicho."

Byakuya, who was as aroused as a rock, did as he was told. Though it was his first time having sex with a man, he had made love to Hisana many times whilst she was still alive. He hoped it would be similar to that.

The Kuchiki pushed in slowly, knowing that Ukitake was very delicate. He winced inwardly as said man cried out in pain and gripped at the futon beneath him.

"Easy…" Gin soothed as he started to suck at Ukitake's neck. "Take it easy and just relax."

The more Byakuya pushed in, the louder and more pained Ukitake's cries seemed. He – for once in his life – felt bad about bringing tears of pain to someone's eyes; Ukitake was a very sweet, loving man and cared about everyone – he didn't deserve pain; not from his illness, and definitely not because he was unfortunate enough to lose his virginity after such a long existence. He reached out and dried the tears as he finally buried himself to the hilt.

"Are you okay?" Byakuya asked, knowing to be careful with Jūshirō's body – if he had hurt Ukitake badly, Shunsui would be after his blood once he stopped jacking off and came to his senses.

Ukitake shook his head. He reached up and grabbed the raven hair before him, desperately trying to centre himself. He knocked the kenseikan out of the younger's hair but that was the least of their problems.

Gin, who had been silent during this, reached down and grabbed Ukitake's penis, trying to dissolve some of the elder's pain. He didn't like the way Ukitake moved beneath Byakuya as if he were afraid and was trying to get away.

"Move now, Kuchiki-taicho," Gin instructed as small moans escaped Ukitake's lips.

Byakuya did as he was told. He hated the pained cries and gasps that were audible until he finally found the white-haired Shinigami's pleasure spot. He aimed there, thrust after thrust, hearing Ukitake's screams of pleasure. He didn't feel the nails that raked down his bare flesh, drawing blood and leaving torn skin in their wake.

"Oh!" Ukitake cried out as he rocked his hips in time to Byakuya's thrusting. "Byakuya-kun! A-ah! Byakuya-kun!"

Ukitake, being the virgin that he was, didn't take long to come, but he quickly regained his arousal as Byakuya continued hitting his spot.

Byakuya had been counting how many times Ukitake had orgasmed, and he was saddened to notice that around Ukitake's fourth release, things were becoming painful for him. Ukitake was gripping harder than before, whimpering as his face scrunched up in discomfort.

"Are you okay?" Byakuya whispered as he placed a kiss on his lover's forehead.

Ukitake shook his head. "I-it… hurts…"

"I know it does…" Byakuya was sympathetic with his lover, slowing his pace in an attempt to lessen the pain.

When Byakuya released inside of the elder, he was sure that Shunsui would put a stop to further usage of Ukitake's body, but instead, Shunsui only encouraged them, eager to see more.

Despite his utter exhaustion that left Ukitake unable to even _speak, _Gin had his turn next.

"Come fer me, Ukitake-taicho," Gin whispered as he thrust in a slower, yet harder pace than Byakuya had. "Yer gonna cum for me nice and hard, won't ya?"

Ukitake moaned, finding it impossible to keep his eyes open after such a strenuous act on his body. He was shocked that his Tuberculosis hadn't attacked him once during this.

"I'm gonna make ya cum so hard…" Gin muttered as he picked up in strength and speed as he started to pound Ukitake for all he was worth.

Jūshirō, who had had so much he couldn't take it anymore, was only feeling pain from the ministrations upon his body, despite his recurring erections and orgasms. He moaned as he shook his head side to side, wanting it to stop.

Byakuya could sense the other's discomfort and moved to place the white-haired head in his lap. He stroked soothingly, understanding that this has been far too much for a first experience – especially for a virgin as ill as Ukitake.

"It's okay…" Byakuya soothed as tears gathered in Ukitake's eyes. "It's okay; it'll be over soon."

Jūshirō whimpered as his aching arousal was stroked in time with Gin's thrusts. He choked on a gasp as he released for what seemed to be the hundredth time, but Gin wasn't finished yet.

Release after release was torturous for the frail Captain. He just wanted it to end already, but Gin seemed to have so much stamina, he couldn't see it stopping any time soon.

But then, what must have been an act of mercy from God, Gin pulled out completely and moved to straddle Ukitake's face. He encouraged the taller Shinigami to suck him as best as the elder could manage; to take his balls into his mouth; to bring him to his release.

Ukitake did as told hesitantly, disgusted. He didn't mind when it was Byakuya, but this… bodily organ, had been in his backside…

Jūshirō sucked as hard as he could, trying to remove himself from the situation mentally. However, his oral session didn't last long before Gin pulled out completely and released himself all over the Thirteenth Captain's face.

Before anything else could be said or done, there was clapping coming from the side of the office. All three heads turned in the direction of Nanao and Shunsui. None were surprised to find that both of them had been masturbating continuously to this act.

"Dear friend, you did so well…" Shunsui smiled as he knelt beside Ukitake, stroking the sweaty, cum-stained locks with a caring hand. "You deserve a big rest. Go to sleep."

Ukitake didn't need to be told twice; with his best friend's soothing aura and gentle words, he closed his eyes and fell fast asleep, knowing that Shunsui wouldn't let anything more happen to him in his state of exhaustion. He unconsciously cuddled against the elder, resting his head just underneath Shunsui's chin as he was gathered into the Kyōraku's arms.

Byakuya and Gin were talking to Nanao, pleased with their performance.

"You would do it again for me if I ever asked?" Nanao had that pleading tone in her voice.

Byakuya and Gin smirked as they nodded. They glanced over at Shunsui who was cradling a sleeping Jūshirō in his arms.

"I have a feeling that he'll do it again, too." Byakuya tilted his head in Jūshirō's direction. "He enjoyed it once he calmed down, but I doubt he'll want to do it again for a long time, and for as long as tonight's session took."

Byakuya was right. After Jūshirō had taken a week off to stay in bed with Shunsui by his side, he confided in the Kyōraku that he was happy with what had happened. Months had passed before anything happened again, but with stern orders from Shunsui that they were not to push him so hard again, Nanao got her fantasy fulfilled again.


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed since Nanao got her wish. During this time, she had set up cameras around her participant's living quarters, hoping to catch anything _interesting _happening. When she checked her cameras that were in Byakuya's bedroom (how the hell she had gotten in there without being killed was beyond her), she was overjoyed to find both Gin and Byakuya sitting on the bed.

The girl glanced at the screen that showed her the contents of Ukitake's bedroom. As expected, said male was fast asleep in his bed with Shunsui by his side. Nanao glanced back at the camera in Byakuya's room. She squealed as she watched the two lock lips together.

**-XX-**

In Byakuya's bedroom, both males had already taken their clothes off and were sitting on the velvet sheets of the Kuchiki's bed. This would be their first time doing it since they had been in Shunsui's office, but damn, they both had been craving the other for a while!

"Let's do it," Gin whispered in his most seductive voice.

A large grin curled up on Byakuya's face. He pushed at the younger, trying to be assertive over him. Gin humoured and laid down on the soft material, enjoying the way Byakuya licked and sucked at his chest. He moaned as a hot tongue twirled around his erect nipple.

"Yer a bold one, Byakuya…" Gin moaned as his cock enjoyed some attention from the raven's hand.

Byakuya smirked. He reached towards Gin's face, presenting three fingers to the fox. "Suck."

Gin only smirked back at him before he rolled the two over so that he was pinning Byakuya to the ground.

"Ya think I'm gonna let ya take me?" Gin whispered as he nibbled along Byakuya's neck. "Cause I don't think so."

Byakuya moaned as his erection hardened more at these words. He had learnt the thrill of dominating Ukitake, but being controlled by Gin was… indescribable.

"Oh, please…" Byakuya found himself moaning as he arched his back up to rub his cock against Gin's. "Please, take me…"

"Such a whore…" Gin smiled as he sucked on his fingers. He shoved one into Byakuya, knowing that he could be rougher with him than he could with Ukitake.

Byakuya threw his head back and moaned. He thrust down on his lover's hand, trying to get more of the amazing feeling. Was this what he had been missing out on all this time?

Gin was quick to add another finger, knowing that Byakuya was not patient enough to wait until he was completely prepared. He considered himself lucky that he had hit the elder's pleasure spot on the first try. He groaned as he watched the Byakuya thrust against his digits.

Gin sucked on Byakuya's throat as he spread three fingers inside of his raven lover. He adored the moans and cries that Byakuya made, finding them more arousing than the ones that Ukitake had made.

"Do ya think yer ready fer me…?" Gin whispered as he bit hard enough on Byakuya's neck to make him bleed.

Byakuya groaned harder than ever and nodded. "Yes…!"

Gin removed his fingers and replaced them with his throbbing member. He pushed in at a moderate rate, knowing that Byakuya could handle it.

"Oh, fuck…!" Byakuya moaned as he gripped at the arms that were encasing him. "Gin...!"

"Gin…!" Byakuya moaned as he rocked his hips in time with Gin's thrusting. "Gin…!"

"Oh, yer so tight…" Gin mumbled as he increased the pace. Hearing Byakuya moan like a wanton whore was more arousing than anything he had ever heard in his life. "Byakuya… Fuck!"

Byakuya slammed his hips backwards into Gin, panting heavily as sweat coated his body. His legs felt weak and he was glad that he was lying on his back or he was sure he would have collapsed had he been standing.

Gin tightened his hold on Byakuya's torso, having been up on his knees whilst his chest laid flat on his lover's. He pulled Byakuya so that they were sitting, the Kuchiki in his lap, and bounced the elder around instead.

Byakuya had no complaints. He wrapped his arms around Gin's neck and threw his head backwards. He reached down and stroked his own aching cock, desperate to reach his orgasm. He whimpered when Gin pulled his hands away and instead stroked him in time with his thrusting.

"Gin…!" Byakuya's moans were getting louder with each thrust as the hand on his cock moved faster and gripped tighter. "Gin…! Oh, god… I'm coming, Gin!"

Gin grunted as Byakuya tightened around him, releasing his seed over their stomachs. He loved the sight of a cum-stained Byakuya and couldn't help but reach his own orgasm. He whimpered and dropped himself onto Byakuya as he emptied all he could into the elder's body.

"Gin…" Byakuya moaned as he leant up to kiss his partner. "Gin, you were… amazing…"

"God, ya were, too, Byakuya…" Gin mumbled as he returned the kiss. "Yer so tight and hot… Coulda shot my load then and there when I first entered ya…"

Byakuya moaned at these words, but he was too tired to do more. He rolled the two over so that they were on their sides and nestled in close, resting his head in the crook of Gin's shoulder and neck. Gin smiled and kept his arms around the Kuchiki, not willing to let him go any time soon.

**-XX-**

In Jūshirō's bedroom, said male had just woken up. He had been out cold, resting after a hard attack. He knew that Shunsui had stayed the night with him, but he didn't know why said man was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ukitake questioned as he pushed himself into a sitting position. But then, he felt it; the wet stain in his hakama. "O-oh…"

Shunsui laughed even harder. "You should have heard you moan, Ju-chan! 'Oh, Byakuya, Byakuya! More! Oh, Gin! Gin, faster!' Damn, it was funny!"

Ukitake blushed as he ducked his head. He cleared his throat in embarrassment. "…Please… Don't tell anyone…"

Before Jūshirō could even register it, Shunsui was sitting on the bed next to him, pulling at his pants. Jūshirō whimpered and tried to stop his friend, but it was easier said than done.

"S-shun!" Jūshirō whimpered once his lower body had been revealed to the world. "W-what are you -?!"

"I'm cleaning you," Shunsui replied before he leant down and started sucking at the flaccid cock before him.

Ukitake whimpered again as pleasure made itself known. He grabbed at the brown locks before him, tugging in a gentle manner. "I-it… S-shun…!"

It was expected for Ukitake to not last very long, but Shunsui was pleased that he had at least lasted longer than he had that night. He sat up and pulled his best friend into a kiss.

Just like he had done with Gin, he tried to pull away, but Shunsui had too firm a grip on Ukitake. The white-haired male's mouth was forced open for Shunsui to invade.

Shunsui pulled away when a tear hit his hand. He frowned as he saw Ukitake crying. He cupped the younger's face, wanting nothing more than to be able to make him happy.

"What's wrong, love?" Shunsui whispered. He wiped away the tears with the back of his hand.

"…I…" Ukitake looked down, avoiding eye contact. "…It really hurt last time… And you only encouraged it…"

Shunsui pulled the younger into a hug. "You know why I did that? Because I love you more than you could understand I feared that it would be the only chance I would get to at least pretend I could be intimate with you. I'm so sorry, but I did it for selfish reasons."

"…You love me…?" Ukitake questioned.

Shunsui smiled in his soft manner as he nodded. "Very much so. Can I make love to you and prove just how much I do?"

Jūshirō blushed darker and looked down. He nodded. "…I… I really like you, too, Shun… I wanted to give myself to you for my first time…"

Shunsui kissed Jūshirō's forehead before he helped the smaller male out of his clothes. Once the two were nude, Ukitake laid back in his bed, waiting for Shunsui to finish kissing up and down his chest.

"S-shun…" Jūshirō closed his eyes and leant the side of his face against his pillow, feeling overwhelmed by the pleasure of his friend's hand moving along his cock.

"I love you, Juu-chan," Shunsui whispered as he took the throbbing organ into his mouth. He loved the way Ukitake's toes curled and his back arched in pleasure. He took his time, making sure that his pace was enjoyable for the younger.

"S-shunsui…!" Ukitake moaned as he moved his hips in time with Shunsui's sucks. "A-ah…"

Ukitake groaned in displeasure at the hot mouth was removed and instead placed at his entrance. He cried out as a tongue probed at him, snaking its way inside. He had never felt anything like this before.

"Shunsui!" Ukitake yelped in pleasure. "Shunsui, more!"

Shunsui smirked as he did as told. He was sure to taste all of Ukitake before he removed his tongue and instead presented the frail man with his fingers. He groaned as they were sucked on in a more sensual way than any of his previous lovers had ever done.

Ukitake's tongue lapped and curled around the digits, and he was sure to nip each finger as they were pulled away from him. He laid back and sighed quietly as he was prepared, trusting Shunsui to keep him safe.

Shunsui didn't hurt him during the preparation. Ukitake wondered if it was meant to hurt at all, if Gin and Byakuya were just sadists, and if perhaps it was just because it was Shunsui this time.

"Is it hurting you, love?" Shunsui whispered as he removed his fingers. He smiled when Ukitake shook his head. "I'm glad. This will hurt, though. Brace yourself."

Ukitake gripped at the blankets beneath him, taking in a deep breath. He hoped that it wouldn't be like last time.

Shunsui groaned as the heat enveloped him. Jūshirō was so tight and warm… It took all his restraint to hold back from thrusting in and fucking the younger into the mattress, but he wasn't an animal and he wouldn't hurt his beloved like that.

A few tears slipped down Ukitake's cheeks but he otherwise didn't complain. He cried out when Shunsui started to thrust in and out slowly, trying to get him used to the rhythm.

"Shun…" Ukitake moaned as he bit his lip. "…Shum, it – ah! T-there!"

Shunsui smiled. He had found the other's pleasure spot already. He made sure to aim there with each thrust, pushing in and out until he had the younger in a writhing mess beneath him.

Ukitake had never felt so good in his life before. He screamed in pleasure and thrashed around as Shunsui remained slow and gentle with him. He wanted the other to speed up and go harder, but Shunsui had disagreed, saying that tonight was all about making love.

"I love you, Ju-chan…" Shunsui whispered as stopped Ukitake's head from moving and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

"I love you, too, Shun!" Ukitake whimpered as he felt his orgasm coming. "I-I… Shun…!"

"Come with me…" Shunsui whispered as he reached down and took the aching member in his hold, stroking it in time with his thrusts. "Come together…"

With a loud scream, Ukitake came all over their stomachs, Shunsui following suit, but releasing inside of his lover.

Ukitake panted heavily as Shunsui rolled off him. He moved so that his head rested on the chest before him.

"Did you like that?" Shunsui whispered as he ran a hand through the white hair before him. He smiled when Ukitake nodded seconds before he fell asleep. "I did, too."


End file.
